


Kryptonese

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I'm too lazy to list them all - Freeform, It Ends With Fluff Though, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Justice League Characters - Freeform, Like Way Worse, M/M, Tim is a little Shit, TimKon Hinted At, a shit ton of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bruce learns Kryptonese and finally knows what Clark is saying. It had the effect of making him leave the Justice League, but Clark isn't giving up quite yet.





	Kryptonese

**Author's Note:**

> So I made my account for the whole purpose of Superbat. Then 30 fics and a few months later, suddenly I have more Marvel works than I do DC. I decided I had to rectify that, and go back to the ship that no matter what, is still very fondly my OTP.

Clark had a tendency to speak in Kryptonese when he was emotionally distraught or just emotional in general. If someone almost died in a fight, Clark would be the first to crush them in a hug, mumbling in Kryptonese. No one ever knew what he was saying, but the sentiment of the gesture was enough to understand the basic idea of it. Diana was the first to attempt learning Kryptonese, but she was too busy with everything else, and couldn't put enough effort forth to do so. Barry figured with his super speed he could easily pick it up, but the language was too complex, even for him. It didn't help that that the speedster tried to rush through it. Unbeknownst to the rest of the Leaguers, Bruce watched the others attempt to learn, noticing their mistakes and finding patterns. He knew a few miscellaneous words and verb structures, but no where enough to know the full language. But Bruce was nothing if not relentless. Within a few months, he had the basics. Within a year, Bruce knew enough Kryptonese to carry a conversation, if he wished. Clark still had no idea, nor did the rest of the team. A part of Bruce insisted he kept it a secret for the sake of having the upper hand if the League needed it, but in reality, Bruce liked hearing Clark a sobbing mess whenever he was emotional, and knowing what sappy shit he was spewing. It was almost amusing.

" _Rao, Barry, you could've died! You need to be more careful, we could've lost you, the League needs our Flash-_ " When Barry got caught under a collapsing building, or " _Diana, you brave idiot, call for backup! Your heroism won't matter if you die! Let us help next time-_ " When Diana charged in head first without thinking. Bruce, being one of the more well planner Leaguers, rarely got Clark's beratings in Kryptonese, so he hadn't heard what Clark would say to him since learning the language. Bruce didn't think too hard about it, figuring when the time eventually came, he would get a variation of the same speech everyone else got.

 

* * *

 

It was complete and utter chaos, robots, motherfucking  _ **robots**_ , were rampaging Metropolis, civilians were screaming, and the League was front and center. Bruce looked around as he fought. Fighting them head on was getting them no where, they just kept coming. The source, the motherboard needed to be found. Bruce scanned, until he found a robot double the size of the others, clearly controlling the others. Bruce pointed a grapple at it and flew over to it, landing on the hulking thing. It was the size of a freaking building. There was a gap in metal plates, and Bruce slid in.

"Batman!" Superman shouted over the comms. "What are you doing?!" He demanded, sounding frantic.

"This one controls the others. I need to get to the controls." Bruce said flatly.

"A heads up next time, Spooky?" Green Lantern grit out. Bruce didn't respond.

Bruce maneuvered himself around inside the giant body, hissing in pain when it moved and threw him against the jagged sides. His suit was torn, and ribs were cracked. He focused on the objective. He swore and started yanking wires loose everywhere he could.

"Whatever you're doing, Bats, keep it up, they're starting to drop!" Flash shouted. Bruce grunted in response. He kept pulling wires until... bingo. The robot he was inside whirred to a halt, and started to fall. Bruce swore. If this thing went down, he was going down with it, and he wouldn't survive the fall either. Bruce desperately climbed towards the way he had come in as he felt gravity pulling the thing down. He gasped as he found the opening, pointing his grapple at the closest solid object and firing. Bruce flew over to a lamp post, letting go and letting himself tuck and roll as he fell to the ground so he could jump back to his feet with finesse and ease.

Civilians cheered and the League smiled and waved, then departed off to the closest zeta tubes and beamed up to the WatchTower. Once they were inside and to safety, Bruce groaned and fell against the wall. He was battered and bloodied, and just all out exhausted to the bone.

"Here comes your lecture, Spooky." Barry warned, giving Bruce seconds of a heads up before Clark crushed him in a hug.

" _Bruce, you complete idiot!_ " Clark hissed in Kryptonese. " _You could've died! You didn't even tell us what you were doing! Damnit Bruce, I could've lost you. I can't lose you, Bruce. I love you, I love you, I love you. I can't lose you without even having the chance to tell you that, without having the chance to even kiss you. I love Bruce, don't ever die on me. Don't you ever fucking dare, you big idiot. You're my idiot, mine mine mine._ " Clark babbled, and it didn't faze the rest of the League, them only hearing it as Clark's usual emotional ramblings. Bruce however, froze.

"Alright Supes, let's not break more of him." Hal said firmly. Clark slowly let go, letting out a shuddering breath. Clark stared at Bruce for a moment, giving him a smile, as if he hadn't just said what he did. Bruce only stared at him. Clark nodded and muttered something, letting go of Bruce completely.

 

Bruce was properly treated for his injuries, and other little things were handled. They had a brief meeting to go over what had happened, and discuss who may have been behind it. After awhile, they all had to go their separate ways, and one by one began to leave the Tower.

"Batman, can I talk to you?" Clark asked, landing a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"I have things to do, Clark." Bruce bit out.

"Bruce." Clark pleaded. Bruce sighed and turned around, giving Clark a hard glare. "I... I know I crossed a line when I hugged you, and I know you don't like that. Even if I'm muttering in a different language, it isn't hard to notice I'm fretting over you hurting yourself, and I know how much you hate that. I'm sorry, Bruce. Please stop avoiding me." Clark pleaded with puppy eyes. Bruce had admittedly been avoiding Clark since the hug.

"That's not the first time you've done it, Clark, and it's doubtful to be the last." Bruce said flatly. 

Clark sighed. "Then why are you avoiding me?" He begged.

"What. You. Said." Bruce ground out.

Clark tilted his head to the side slightly. "What?"

Bruce held back a growl. "I've been learning Kryptonese the past year, in the case one of the Leaguers besides you were to need to speak it. I understood what you said. Word. For. Word." Bruce said quietly, and watched the look of horror spread across Clark's features.

"Bruce, I-I... it wasn't... I didn't... I-I wanted you to... to find out, a different way." Clark forced out, choking on his own words.

"Mhm." Bruce hummed.

"Bruce..." Clark tried to speak again, looking close to tears.

"Relationships are dangerous, even more so with those you work with." Bruce snapped. Clark tried to get a word in, but Bruce held up a finger. "No. I refuse to date for reasons, Kal." Bruce growled, using Clark's real name. "It's dangerous, and the last thing I need are feelings clouding my judgement. The same goes to you. If I see even once your feelings for me intervening with the good of the League or any civilian, I  _ **will**_  drop out of the League and ask Nightwing to take my place. Don't think I won't, Kal." Bruce said slowly and forcefully. He turned on his heel and started to walk away. 

There was a flash of color in front of Bruce, then he let out a choking sound as Clark held him still and kissed him. It was a hard, rough kiss. Bruce recoiled, trying to wiggle out of Clark's grasp. Clark only pulled away when Bruce's lungs started burning for air.

"Bruce, please." Clark begged, nuzzling Bruce's cheek. "You can't tell me you didn't feel that." He gasped out.

"I have a piece of Kryptonite in my belt. You have five seconds before I shove it down your throat." Bruce warned, dead serious with his threat. Clark reluctantly let go and stepped away. "Nightwing will be coming to the next meeting. As of now, he has my place on the League. Treat him as such." Bruce stormed off, zeta-ing out of the Tower.

 

* * *

 

Clark didn't think Bruce was being actually serious. He thought it was an empty promise, something to scare Clark away. So granted, he was shocked, and slightly horrified, when he walked into the League meeting room to find a figure clad in blue and black spandex with a domino mask rather than a figure in black armor and a cowl in Bruce's usual place.

"Um, you're...." Green Arrow tried to think of who was in front of them.

"Nightwing. Formerly Robin, Batman's sidekick." Wonder Woman noted.

"Alright, that's nice, what are you doing here, though? Where's Spooky?" Flash asked.

Nightwing faced them with a slight smile. "First of all, I was his _ **partner**_. Not sidekick. Secondly, Batman has given me his spot on the Justice League." He said coolly, his light voice surprisingly firm.

"How do we know we can trust you? None of us have heard from Bats saying this. Even if we had, you may not be up to League standards. It's a dangerous job." Green Lantern said, folding his arms.

Nightwing cocked his head to the side. "Do you know how old I was when Batman first took me on patrol? I was  _ **eleven**_. I'm in my twenties now, and have been doing this just as long as most of you. I was raised and trained by  _ **the**_  Batman. I may not be as good as him, but when push comes to shove, he wouldn't have put me here if he thought I wasn't better than any of you. I'm taking time out of my life and my duties in Bludhaven to join the League, so you should feel grateful I said yes, considering you need someone with actual strategics and skill, rather than just raw power." Nightwing ground out, his voice not condescending, but rather truthful and the League had to know it. "Batman told Superman I was taking his place, I thought he would've relayed the information." He shrugged. Clark stared at him, remembering the first time he had met Dick, the man now, just a kid. He had been so excited and full of vibrance. He had inherited Bruce's traits, good and bad, clearly.

"He... he did mention it to me. I thought he wasn't being serious." Clark mumbled.

"Well why?" Barry demanded. "Why randomly leave and stick his prodigee on us? And besides, Bats mentions going on patrol with Robin all the time, so how can Robin now be Nightwing?" He asked.

Nightwing snorted. "Hey, I'm the  _ **original**_  Boy Wonder, but far from the only one. We're a fucking cult." He smirked. "And it's not my business why Batman left. I just did what he asked and took his place." NIghtwing shrugged, though the sideways glance he cast Clark said he knew at least something of the truth. The League begrudgingly accepted it at various levels, and the meeting went on, Nightwing contributing as if he belonged there as much as anyone else did.

 

* * *

 

Months passed, and the Justice League slowly got used to Nightwing's presence instead of Batman's. They had to admit, Nightwing had just as much skill as Batman, even had different strengths, like his agility, that came in handy. He planned and strategized just as well as Batman did, true to his raising. Green Arrow and Flash even started joking with him like anyone else. The rest of the team seemed satisfied enough with the change, but Clark wasn't. Clark wanted Bruce back. He thanked his lucky stars when there was an attack the League had to respond to in Gotham.

"Nightwing, are you on your way?" Diana asked on the comms, sounding terse and angry.

"Oh relax, Wondy. I don't live in Gotham anymore, remember? I'll be there in a few minutes. I also called the Bat-cult, so we'll have double the manpower." Nightwing said, laughing.

"Bat-cult?" Green Lantern asked.

Nightwing laughed again. "Yep. What, did you think Batman worked alone? No, we're a motherfucking  _ **army**_. Batman, Batwoman, Batgirl, Black Bat, Batwing, Bluebird, Huntress, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, and me. Oh, and of course Oracle over the comms." He said, a grin in his voice.

"You're saying Batman has a team as big as the Justice League?" Hawkgirl demanded.

"We aren't a team, per se. Rather a network spread across Gotham. We sometimes work together, but mostly stay out of each other's way and divide up Gotham for who has what areas for patrol. Really the ones who work together are myself, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin. We've all held the Robin mantle, in that order. They're family. Meaning if you're responsible for getting my little brothers hurt, I'll beat your ass." Nightwing explained in a warning tone.

"Noted." Diana growled.

Once Nightwing arrived in Gotham, the entire 'Bat-cult' and Justice League were already there. Clark couldn't take his eyes off Bruce, who was standing next to a woman in a similar outfit, but with more blood red.

"Remind me again why _ **he**_  was the one you threw on the Justice League?" Asked a guy with a red helmet, and Clark recognized Jason Todd's voice.

"Because he's the most responsible and skilled. And the oldest. If Red Robin were an adult, I would've let him." Batman growled.

" _ **Responsible**_? He once stole my outfit, and when I wouldn't give him the helmet, he drew eyes on a red  _ **bucket**_ , put it on his head, and ran around screaming he was Red Hood." Jason said flatly. Flash snorted.

A small Robin scoffed. "No better than the time he passed out in the driveway clutching five empty Pringles tins in a 'food coma'." He said with finger air quotes. Green Lantern covered a laugh.

A taller, slightly different Robin snorted. "Or the time he held Robin out in the air and sang Circle Of Life from The Lion King." Wonder Woman cleared her throat to hide her snickers.

Nightwing was grinning. "I see nothing wrong with any of those."

"We can make fun of Nightwing now, but I believe we have more pressing matters." The woman dressed in the red and black batsuit cut in. Everyone nodded and launched into battle.

 

With all hands on deck, the fight lasted considerably short. Clark had to admit, if it weren't for the help of the Gothamites, the Justice League may not have had it down easily, or at all. And judging from the looks on his fellow Leaguers faces, they realized it as well. Once things died down, the Gotham vigilantes began to fade back into the shadows and Leaguers headed to the WatchTower.

"Batman!" Clark called out. "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"No." Bruce said, his back to him. Robin snorted.

"Bruce!" Clark said more firmly. Bruce paused, still for a moment, then slowly turning to face Clark, expression positively terrifying.

"You have thirty seconds to speak." Bruce growled.

"In private?" Clark pleaded, flicking his eyes to the two Robins on either side of Bruce.

Bruce didn't falter. "Twenty seconds."

Clark sighed, and switched to Kryptonese. " _Bruce, answer me this one question. If you're honest, and can promise that you're being completely honest, I'll never bother you again, try to let you go, but you have to be honest."_ Bruce nodded slowly, letting Clark ask his question. " _Do you have any, even slight, romantic feelings? For me? Anything?_ " Clark asked, hope and fear in his voice.

Bruce was silent, and Clark thought he was going to storm off and take his sidekicks with him. But then he spoke. " _Yes_." Clark almost cheered out loud. " _But, I told you, I refuse to partake in relationships. They're dangerous, Kal._ " Bruce growled.

Clark only grinned. " _Friday. I'll pick you up at six. Casual wear. I know a diner in Metropolis you'll love_." Clark said decisively, and flew off before Bruce could say no.

 

* * *

 

Bruce balled up his fists. He was going to kill him. He was going to take a chunk of Kryptonite, and kill that son of bitch. Kill the stupid idiot of a boy scout. He thought about ways to kill Clark as he and his boys changed in the Batcave.

"So what did Superbrat want?" Jason asked, slipping on a tee shirt.

"None of your concern." Bruce answered evenly. Jason huffed and the boys filed out of the cave, even Dick was staying the night in the Manor.

Bruce sighed, sitting down at his computer. He liked Clark, and it had been distracting him, not talking to his old friend. It was a bad idea, but not the worst idea, to try this. And besides, Clark was adorable when he was happy.

 What the hell even was 'casual wear' anyways?

 

* * *

 

"Well?" A voice demanded. Tim looked up from his book to see his three brothers in front of him in his room, expectant.

"Well...?" Tim prompted, arching an eyebrow, though he knew why they were here.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Baby bird already said they spoke in Kryptonese in front of you. What did they say?" He demanded, excited. Tim smiled slightly. Bruce had no idea that Tim had stolen his books on Kryptonese while he was learning, and was as fluent as Bruce was. His brothers knew though.

"Jason owes Dick twenty." Tim said coolly, going back to his book. Dick whooped with excitement.

"Told you they loved each other!" Dick shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "Are they going on a date? Tell me they're going on a date." Dick said excitedly.

"Friday at six, casual wear." Tim said, not looking up.

Dick grinned. "I am so helping him find clothes, make sure they get together and stay together." Dick planned, and Tim could practically hear the gears in Dick's head turning. For a man in his twenties, he still acted like a five year old some days.

Damian wrinkled his nose. "If I have to deal with that alien as a stepfather, I am revolting." 

"For once, I'm with Demon." Jason agreed.

Tim shrugged. He really wasn't that against Bruce and Clark getting together. He was indifferent to Bruce's relationship status, as long as Bruce was happy. Though Tim had to admit, he certainly wouldn't be against their relationship giving Tim the opportunity to spend more time with Clark's son, Kon...

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be no angst, and just fluff, but then I got evil.


End file.
